


You Make the Rockin' World Go 'Round

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You and Brian have started dating recently but you haven't slept together yet because you are self-conscious about your weight. First chapter is hurt/comfort, the other two will be pure smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Brian was supposed to arrive at 6pm.

Now it was 5:58 but you didn’t feel ready at all.

You were standing in front of your bedroom mirror, trying to decide whether the dress you were wearing was too tight. Would people stare at you at the restaurant? Would they think you’re too big for a short and revealing dress like this? _What would Brian think?_

You were not used to wearing clothes like this. The only reason you bought it was tonight’s date.

You and Brian had gone on a few dates already but this one was going to be different. You hadn’t slept together yet and you were certain that tonight was the night it would happen. Last time you’d seen each other, Brian was flirting with you like crazy and after he took you home, you kept making out for what seemed like an hour before you finally said goodbye.

The problem was not that you didn’t want to be with him. _God, you did_. In fact, whenever he smiled at you with those beautiful hazel eyes and whenever he touched you in any way, it felt increasingly difficult not to jump on him and take him right then and there.

Sadly, fear held you back. Each time you saw a slim girl walk down the street, you started wondering why Brian would choose someone like you over them. They were gorgeous and so much _thinner_ than you. He could probably get any of them if he wanted, being so tall and handsome, and a fucking _rock legend_.

You felt extremely self-conscious when you thought about undressing in front of him. _What would he think when he saw your stomach? Or your thighs?_

Your thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

“Hello, beautiful,” Brian greeted you when you opened the door. He looked ridiculously attractive.

“Hi,” you managed to blurt out after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes, just let me get my purse,” you told him, quickly running into your bedroom.

You couldn’t see it, but Brian’s eyes were fixed on your back and butt as you walked away. He thought your dress emphasized your curves perfectly.

You quickly found your purse, picked it up, then glanced into the mirror one last time before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“This is delicious,” Brian hummed while taking a bite of his dessert. “How’s your strawberry cake?”

“What?” you gazed up at him. You were still so fixated on your anxiety that you couldn’t pay attention to his question.

Instead of being frustrated for not listening, he just smiled at you warmly, repeating his question.

“I said my cake is delicious. How is yours?”

“It’s great, do you want some?” you asked.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

You spent the next few minutes taking a bite of each other’s desserts, concluding that this restaurant was definitely a good choice.

You tried your very best to focus on Brian instead of letting your mind wander again, but there were some moments when you still zoned out. You hoped Brian wouldn’t think it was because you didn’t enjoy spending time with him.

 

* * *

 

After you finished dinner, Brian invited you over to his place, just as you suspected he would. Even though you were still nervous, you said yes. You enjoyed his company so much that you didn’t want to say goodbye to him just yet.

“(Y/N), is everything okay?” he turned to you when you arrived. “It seemed like you were a bit distracted tonight. Is there something on your mind that’s worrying you?”

“No, everything’s fine,” you tried to lie, but when you looked Brian in the eye, you knew he saw right through it.

“Okay, okay,” you said, giving in. “I’ll tell you, but please don’t laugh at me.”

“I promise you I won’t,” he said. You sat down on the couch, Brian following you, sitting close to you.

“Well… Last time we went out you were so… flirty. Like you were teasing me. And now… you invited me over and I… I felt like we might… take the next step tonight, _you know_.”

You looked at him anxiously, and he nodded.

“To be honest, I hoped we would,” he told you, taking one of your hands in his. “But we don’t have to, if you are not ready or if you feel like it’s too soon.”

“It’s not about that,” you said. “I’m just worried that… I’m scared that you won’t like the way I… look. Because of my weight.” You were so quiet that the last part of the sentence was only a whisper, but Brian heard you perfectly. When you managed to look up into his eyes, you saw genuine shock on his face.

“You… you really think I wouldn’t like your body?”

“Yes,” you sighed, looking down again. “I know it’s stupid.”

“Hey, look at me,” he whispered softly. You obliged immediately. His gaze was soft and comforting. “I can assure you, I _will_ find you attractive. You know I was the one who wrote Fat Bottomed Girls, right?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

“Do you think I would have written that song if I didn’t mean the lyrics?” he smiled.

“Well, I haven’t really thought about that,” you admitted.

“You believe me now?” he asked.

“Yes, I do. I really do.”

He leaned close to you, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“Then let me show you how _gorgeous_ you are,” he murmured into your ear, then started placing soft kisses on your neck.

“Show me,” you whispered. “Please, show me.”

“Your wish is my command,” he smiled up at you. He gently pushed you back on the couch, so he could get on top of you.

_Oh, this was going to be a long night_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Brian has comforted you, you can finally take the next step in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Feeling Brian’s body on top of you felt like heaven, even fully clothed. You were making out like crazy, hands roaming all over each other’s body. When you tangled one of your hands into his perfect hair, he made a moan so sinful that you couldn’t take it anymore, you _had to_ take this further.

You ran your free hand down his back, finding the hem of his shirt, pulling it up a little, and caressing the bare skin around his hips.

“Get me out of this dress,” you purred.

You both sat up and he pulled you in his lap, finding the zipper on the back of your dress. He pulled it down slowly while looking deeply into your eyes.

He quickly pulled it over your head, looking over you hungrily. Your insecurities were about to come back again, but he didn’t leave time for your mind to wander.

“God, you are beautiful,” he said. His voice was full of lust and you could feel him getting hard under you.

“Let’s take this to my bed,” you suggested. “That’s way more comfortable than this couch.”

“Good idea.”

“Follow me,” you said confidently, standing up, taking his hand and walking into your bedroom.

When you and Brian entered the room, you closed the door behind you and immediately pressed him against it, kissing him passionately while undoing the buttons of his shirt, throwing it away when you got it off of him.

He seemed to be incredibly turned on by your sudden passion and dominance. Lust clouded his eyes as he watched you drop to your knees, undo his pants, and help him out of them.

Honestly, you never knew you had it in you but the way he was looking at you somehow gave you an enormous confidence boost.

“Darling, wait,” he said when you cupped his erection through his boxers.

“Do you want to stop?” You looked up at him.

“No,” he said. “But I want to be the one pleasuring you tonight, not the other way,” he explained.

“That’s hot,” you smiled, biting your bottom lip. You stood up, giving him a passionate kiss.

He unhooked your bra, took it off, then walked you backwards until you reached your bed. He laid you down, hovering over you.

“Let me show you how absolutely _stunning_ you are.”

He kissed down your collar bone and your chest and you gasped when he gently took one of your nipples in his mouth.

“Brian, I need more, _now_ ,” you pleaded.

He quickly sat up and pulled your panties down. You parted your legs as he settled between them.

“Tonight is all about you,” he said, already so close to your core that you could feel his breath on your skin. You could feel his curls tickling your inner thighs and it turned you on even more.

You moaned loudly as he delved his tongue into your pussy for the first time.

“You taste just as good as I imagined,” he groaned.

It seemed like he was an expert at giving oral. He found your clit immediately, swirling his tongue around it with just enough force to drive you crazy.

“You’re so good at this,” you said, tangling one of your hands in his hair. He didn’t answer, he just kept pleasuring you.

You soon got close to climaxing. You were tugging at Brian’s hair with more force than before and your moans sounded so dirty that Brian swore he could come only from listening to you.

“Oh, god,” you whined when he fastened his pace.

It wasn’t long until you came, your eyes closed, your hand still in Brian’s hair, shouting his name.

“You are beautiful when you orgasm,” he told you with a huge grin on his face. He moved from between your legs and lay down next to you. You instantly pulled him in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Bri.” You cuddled up to his side. “I will definitely return the favor,” you smirked at him. “Just give me a minute.”

He laughed, softly kissing your forehead.

“Okay, darling. But you don’t have to, you know. We can just cuddle for the rest of the night, if you’d prefer that,” he suggested. “Or I can keep pleasuring you in every way you want.”

“I appreciate you saying that, but after what you just did… I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you,” you winked at him.

You smirked to yourself when you felt how his heartbeat sped up after your comment.

Yes, you were definitely going to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brian ate you out, you decide to give him pleasure as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

After you had a chance to catch your breath – because you _definitely_ needed some time after the intense orgasm Brian just gave you – you decided that you needed to give the same amount of pleasure to him as he gave to you.

You were still cuddled up to his side on the bed, and you started slowly massaging his chest and stomach with your hand. He hummed in response.

You kept getting lower and lower with your hand, caressing his hips and even tugging at the hem of his underwear. You could feel his breath hitching.

You got up and pulled his boxers down. He lifted his hips so you could easily get rid of it.

He was already hard when you took him in your hands. When you started pumping up and down his member, he closed his eyes and let out a small whimper.

Seeing how turned on he was, you decided to take him in your mouth.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. “God, you feel so good around my cock.”

You kept pleasuring him, trying to find out what he liked the most. You quickly noticed how loud his moans got whenever you swirled your tongue around the tip of his member. You took full advantage of this, alternating between doing it and taking him deep in your mouth, bobbing your head fast.

“I’m so close,” he warned you after a few minutes. “If you don’t slow down, I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

“Do it,” you encouraged him. “Come in my mouth, Brian.”

“Oh, I would love to,” he groaned. “But not this time. I want to properly fuck you before I come.”

With that, he sat up, yanked you underneath him and kissed you passionately.

“I’ll go get a condom,” he whispered after pulling away.

“We don’t need it, I’m on the pill,” you told him.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed, reaching down with one of his hands to push into you.

His thrusts were slow and deep, and he hit your G-spot every time. He buried his head in your neck, kissing and biting your soft skin, while your fingers were digging into his back.

He fastened his pace as you both got closer, and he lifted his head a bit to look into your eyes.

“Brian, fuck… I’m so close,” you whimpered and just after you finished your sentence, you felt your climax hit you, washing over your whole body.

Soon he lost his rhythm and you felt him come inside of you. His body collapsed on top of yours, and you were both panting, coming down from your high.

“So,” Brian began after he rolled off of you, “I hope you believe now that I _do_ find you attractive.”

“Oh, I do,” you grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this whole fic! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
